


A Poem

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, His Dark Materials
Genre: 20 minutes with… Challenge, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie dreams of another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twisting the Hellmouth's 20 minutes with Cassie challenge.

Cassie woke with a cold fever and heard the last echo of a scream – her own. Her father knocked briefly on her door before simply opening it and coming in.

"Cassie wake up, it's just a dream," he said.

"I'm awake, dad," she said.

Slowly her heart rate returned to normal, although she still felt weak for a few moments.

"Are you okay, honey?" her father asked.

Cassie nodded in the dark. Then closed her eyes against the dizziness.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I need to write down what happened."

'What's happening,' she thought.

She could still feel the soft sigh from the form that had been God, and the heart-ache of crossing into the land of the dead — leaving a part of herself behind. She knew it wouldn't feel like that when it was her turn. But she didn't know when that was.

Right now she thought about the fact that the fate of all existence depended on one girl not much younger than herself.

It deserved a poem.

I saw it built,

And it was loved.

I saw Him fade,

And He is everywhere.

I saw it besieged,

And it will fall.

The Kingdom of Heaven must be built on Earth.

I saw her loved,

And she was freed.

I saw her lost,

And she was found.

I saw her lonely,

And she will know herself.

The Snake needs only to tell her story.

I saw her betray,

And she was innocent.

I saw her die,

And she is not dead.

I saw him stolen,

And they will be reunited.

Mother Eve is walking the Paths of the Dead.


End file.
